


To catch a Vagabond

by PhantomTyper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Original Character(s), Ryan gets caught by another crew, Swearing, he gets punched like once, no torture or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: While doing a mission away from home, Ryan gets caught by a couple of strangers.





	To catch a Vagabond

Henry scoffed as she pulled up to the warehouse, parking her motorcycle within running distance. It was as though every criminal in this shit hole had a warehouse out in the middle of fucking no where. Wasn’t exactly the best idea to do everything at a single place, but it wasn’t her warehouse so she didn’t give a shit.

Nah this place was owned by a shit stain by the name of Jessie.  
Jessie just so happened to recently owe Henry a couple million for stealing some drugs from a deal gone wrong. Poor guy was a sniveling mess by the time Henry even got to where they stashed him and since then he’d been Henry’s bitch.

“ _Better a bitch than a whore, am I right?” She had laughed, a fist full of his hair in her hand as he nodded desperately._

The lady thug spat out the old gum she’d been chewing before deciding it was now or never. Walking through the rusted doors and letting it slam behind her. It was a sure warning sign to those within the building, but Henry didn’t need to be sneaky.

“Aye yo fuckhead’s, whose got mah shit,” she yelled at no one. The silence turning into the distant sound of fumbling below her. Downstairs, eh?

She pulled the packet of gum out of her pocket as she made her way over to the stairs that led to the basement, stuffing a couple pieces into her mouth to replace the one she’d ditched. It’d been a rough day of driving from one place to another without really being able to pick up something to eat. The gum had been in her coat pocket for who knew how long, but it was better than nothing.

The stairs led way to the sound of muffled laughing. Henry frowned in confusion, kicking open the door at the bottom so she didn’t have to take her hands out of her pockets. Plus there was no way of telling how clean the door knob was or even if these asshats washed their hands.

Her entrance stopped what looked like an argument. Jessie’s hand was curled into a fist with blood coating his knuckles, blood that belonged to a man strapped into a metal chair. A handsome fellow with long black hair falling around his shoulders. His nose didn’t look broken, but it wasn’t hard to guess that he’d been punched in the face.

“H-Henry! I was just- you see he- it-it’s not my fault! He started it,” Jessie stammered, waving his arms around as if that would help him explain the situation.

Henry raised a brow, unimpressed at the situation. “Ah,” she mused. “He started it.”

She stepped closer to the jittery man. It was as though she’d caught him with his hand in the cookie jar like a shitty toddler and was doing anything to possibly place the blame else where.

“Doesn’t matter that we’ve got em tied to a fuckin’ chair en all. No, we should’ve gagged the asslicker. He’s got em’ harsh words that wee lil’ Jess can’t handle. Shove it up yer dick, fucktard.”

Henry snarled, smacking the idiot upside the head. Earning a laugh from their ‘guest’. Though Henry wasn’t about to let him go unaddressed, turned her attention to him next. Her eyes narrowed into a squint.

“Alright, you two’ve already been acquainted, introduce meh tae you’re new best friend.”

Jessie scowled but obeyed none-the-less. Skulking over to the table where they kept a couple of their special and grabbing something off of it. Henry was holding eye contact with the man’s bright blue eyes in something like a staring contest. Not even flinching when Jessie tossed her something, catching it mid-air out of he corner of her eye. She broke eye contact to look at the item and raised her brows. A dark skull mask made of a thick rubber, slightly scuffed and charred, but recognizable by anyone with a record.

“Ooh-hoo, what do we have here? What’s teh Vagabond doin around these parts?”

“Just trying to figure out how to kill you,” he shrugged.

Henry nodded with a hum, “Paid?”

“Nah, just a personal project. Pay you back for the lovely housing you’ve supplied me with.”

The lady boss huffed. So it wasn’t an assassination then if the Vagabond was telling the truth and it was more likely that they weren’t going to get anything solid out of the killer without some heavy persuasion. Or until he was half dead from torture, either one.  
She turned to look at Jessie for a moment, whose face was scrunched in anger. Probably still upset from whatever the Vagabond had said to him.

“Where’d ya pick em up? Dog park?”

Jessie chuckled at the joke, “No, we caught him in the middle of a fire fight with the Wisps. We covered his ass and snagged him before he could fuck off.”

Henry nodded, mulling over the story as she turned back to look at the serial killer. The Wisps were a ring of drug runners for the rich. Sneaky bastards that really only delivered rather than sold. No, that was all done beforehand. Often online or in person, but never all at once. Though it left a bit of mystery if the Vagabond was getting in bad with a different country’s crime.

“Last I heard, yah were squattin Los Santos,” she said, blowing a bubble. “What’re you doin up here? Not tae mention yer fuckin around with shit people don’t touch.”  
It was starting to get annoying how many people she’d come across who had the insane idea of messing with drugs. Though, thank fuck, this time they weren’t hers.

The Vagabond merely glared at her. So fucking annoying.  
With a sigh, she pulled out her phone. The case a cute powder pink with bunnies having a party on it. It was a strange thing to have and really didn’t match her attitude, but there was never really a time she gave a fuck.

“Well, let me call yer Daddy, lil’ boy, and I’m sure it’ll be much easier than needin tae pryin one of dem pretty blues of yours out,” she huffed, rolling the wad of gum around in her mouth as she spoke. “Jess, you remember Ramsey’s number?”

Jessie nodded, pulling out his own phone to hand to her. A reliable man on the rare occasion. Was one of the few reasons he wasn’t dead yet, at least.  
The phone rang as Henry began to pace. Walking around the Vagabond like the villian in one of those bond movies, but keeping the eye contact to a minimum less she forget what she needed to talk about.

“Who in the fuck is this and how do you have this number?”

Charming.

“Ramsey. My name’s Henry and I’d like tae ask ya a few questions. See, I’ve got a lil’ puppy that’s a long way from home and I think you might know somethin I don’t.”

A few seconds filled with silence dulled the line.

“Look, I don’t know who the fuck you are, but if you do anything to him I’ll hunt you down,” Ramsey hissed.

Henry laughed, “Please. Your dog’s fine.”

The remark earned a death glare from the Vagabond. Which really only had given Henry the urge to pet the man like she would a stray on the street, if she didn’t think she’s lose a few fingers that is.

“I really want him tae get teh fuck out of mah territory-,” she started, but Ramsey was apparently not very happy with one of his boys in her hands.

“Then let him go.”

“Ramsey, please,” she scolded. “I was hopin for a more adult talk than the metaphorical teeth pullin I was doin with the Vagabond. I wanna know what he’s doin here in the first place, Ramsey. Caught him messing with teh fat cat’s drug store and I don’t like cleanin up spilled milk.”

There was another pause between the two of them, leading Henry to believe she might as well have sent him an email with a better reply time.

“I have no idea what in the hell you’re talking about.”

“WHY’S HE HERE, RAMSEY!” She screamed into the phone.

Through all of this the Vagabond’s mood seemed to be improving as a smile crept onto his face. Jessie was in a similar state, but tried to be more professional about it. Coughing into his arm and turning away to hide his smile.

“Jesus dicks man! No need to yell I can hear you just fine,” he said. Henry would have yelled some more if he had stopped talking, but luckily he was smart enough to keep going.  
“He’s there for an arraigned pick up. We were suppose to do an exchange for a decent amount of drugs around noon yesterday. How’d you say he ended up with you?”

Henry could only blink in shock. Eyes locked onto the Vagabond, who seemed confused at the newest expression.

“You... Were doin ah drug trade... With teh Wisps...”

Ramsey made a slow affirmative noise as though Henry was the idiot here. Using her free hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin- the Wisps don’t _do_ exchanges. You sent yer guy tae a fuckin set up. Who ever told ya it was an exchange was lyin tae yer face. If anythin, they just hired teh Vagabond to interrupt a drug run hopin he’d get killed.”

The man grumbled something along the lines of ‘those mother fuckers’ and began yelling away from the phone. Presumably at someone else in the room.

“Hey, uh, Hammy. I’m gunna have to call you back.”

Henry bristled with surprise, “What? Wait, what am I suppose to do with-” The phone began methodically beeping before she could finish. A heavy sigh puffed out her cheeks as she hung up.

“And it’s Henry, ya sack of shit,” she hissed under her breath. Oh the various things she could do with Ramsey’s dumb mutt. String him up like a puppet by his innards, break all his bones and kick him around like a hackie-sack, or filet the guy and send him back home in a take-out box. It would be so easy.

Whipping around to glare angrily at the Vagabond, who showed no sign of her frustration getting to him. Her arms tensing as she raised her arms, miming a choking gesture towards the man who had no business being here. Hands clenching into fists before Henry too a deep breath.

No, she couldn’t kill him. She could handle a day or so of keeping the asshole until Ramsey called him back.

Jessie looked between the two with a confused face. “So, uh,” he started. “What’d he say?”  
Henry dropped her hands, looking down at them for a moment before putting one of them over her eyes.

“He called me Hammy and said he’ll call me back.”

The Vagabond had the nerve to chuckle at the infuriating situation. She stood up straight and put a hand on her hip as she looked at her phone, rolling through her messages. “Yeah, laugh it up baby. Yer hangin with us till he calls back.”

The smile soon vanished, but Henry didn’t let him get a word in before continuing.

“Jess, untie our new body guard an get him set up with teh girls. He’s gunna be here a while so might as well give em somethin to do.”

Henry waved her hand dismissively as she spat out the gum she’d been holding in her mouth. The consistency now a gross goo as she took up replacing it with a cigar she had stashed in her coat pocket, cutting off the end with a pocket knife before lighting it up. It was mostly to encourage Jessie that she wasn’t kidding, but he didn’t seem to get the hint. Staring at her like she was insane.

“Get to it, ya fuck,” she barked, unhappy with how the situation turned out. “And you,” she hissed, turning to the Vagabond before pointing to Jessie with the lit end of her cigar. “Any injuries that keep him from workin well be comin out of your pocket. Broken bones, missing appendages, and torn muscles included.”

The Vagabond raised a brow. “And what about you?”

Henry let out a puff of smoke in a moment of silence.

“Then you get to explain tae yer boss why yah ain’t gettin them pretty new weapons. Since we’re the ones yer buyin from an all.”

“We don’t buy them from you,” he stated. What was this? An interview?

“You get them from Podds, right?” The question answered it when the Vagabond remained silent. In another circumstance it might imply that he was just staying silent, but Henry knew she was right. “Yeah, he’s one ah mine. Takes a lot more than a guy in ‘es basement to make that shit, yah know?”

Though it looked like the man still doubted her, he didn’t seem as hostile now that there was a possibility. A little annoying considering she was being nice by not just leaving him in the bunker for the duration of his ‘stay’, but she didn’t want Pattillo getting on her case about abusing their poor puppy.


End file.
